


If You Look Through My Eyes

by Anath_Tsurugi



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Swap, Dual gender, Durincest, M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anath_Tsurugi/pseuds/Anath_Tsurugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili wake one morning to find they have switched bodies. Panic and hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Look Through My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my fellow fans, I do apologize for not having posted anything in a little while, but my fiancé and I just moved into our first house and we’ve been without internet for a spell (oh, the pain). So yes, you will be seeing a lot of things go up in the next few days here. This li’l story is yet another prompt where the requester wanted to see our favorite boys switch bodies, so I ran with it.
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8973.html?thread=19548941#t19548941

The day seemed fairly normal when Fili woke that morning. Still half asleep, he vaguely noted the sleeping form of his brother in the bedroll next to his, both of them stark naked after a rather wild night. He wasn't sure whether he was in his own bedroll or Kili's, but he supposed that didn't matter so much. Shifting a little closer to his baby brother, he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Morning, my sleeping beauty. Better get up, the morning's getting old fast," he said. When he thought about it, he found his voice sounded a little off. He chuckled to himself as he sat up. Probably just hoarse from overuse.

The next strange thing he noticed when he reached off to his side was that instead of coming up with his own trousers, he came up with Kili's. Mahal, just how wild had they gotten last night? Grinning, he leaned across his brother's body and grabbed his own trousers, planting a kiss on his cheek on the way back. Kili groaned as he started to blink awake, his voice also sounding a little off. Fili also noticed that his cheek felt a little different beneath his lips. Where was the stubble he loved so much? Perhaps he was still a little off in the head? Beorn's mead _had_ flowed rather freely last night.

Shaking his head in an effort to clear it, Fili got to his feet and pulled on his trousers, noting that they suddenly seemed to be just a hair too small. When had that happened? They'd been fine last night. Stranger still was that they only seemed to be too small in the crotch and too short at the ankles. At the waist, they had suddenly become too large. Growling in frustration, Fili cinched his belt a little tighter, not bothering with his shirt before heading out into the main hall. Mahal, but he needed some breakfast.

He received several nods, winks, and grins as he stumbled into the hall, blinking in the morning light. Of course the others all _knew_ what they'd been up to last night. Thorin was the only one to look displeased when he sat down beside him, reaching for a slice of honey-soaked bread.

"Kili…I understand you and your brother share a healthy sex life, but does that make it necessary for you to walk around half-clothed? In your brother's clothes, no less."

Fili raised his eyebrows as he looked up at his uncle.

"How much did you drink last night, Uncle, that you don't know which of your nephews sits beside you?" Fili was beginning to wonder if he might still be dreaming. He barely recognized his own voice.

Thorin raised an eyebrow in kind. "I think I know little Kili when I see him. Has someone come and replaced my youngest sister-son in the night?"

"Uncle, it's _me._ It's _Fili._ Are you awake in there?"

Thorin started to look worried at this. "Kili-"

" _Fili!_ "

"All right…Fili…what's the last thing you remember before going to sleep?"

"Well…Kili and I had fucked and…I think he was talking about dwarflings when we were lying together after. I'm not sure. I fell asleep."

Calmly, Thorin reached forward, seizing a length of his hair. "All right then, explain something to me. If you're Fili…why is your hair brown?"

When Thorin yanked the strand of hair before his eyes, Fili was shocked to see the familiar brown color of his brother's hair. Seizing his hair in his own hands, he ran the tresses through his fingers several times, but the color remained the same.

"What…what is this?" he whispered in shock, reaching his hands up to touch his face and feeling stubble on his cheeks… _Kili's_ stubble…the stubble he'd missed earlier. "Mahal…Mahal…" he mumbled several times, running his fingers over his skin. The body was familiar…but it was not _his._

" _FILI!_ " a panicked voice suddenly came screeching out of the alcove he'd just emerged from. Bolting up from the table, Fili raced toward the alcove…only to see _himself_ emerge from it.

His mussed hair was whipping around in all directions as his head twisted about in panic and his eyes were wild with fear. Under normal circumstances, he would have slapped himself for displaying such a lack of control, but whatever this was, it clearly was not normal. Besides that, though, he could see something in his own eyes…something that wasn't him…but something that _was_ his lover and brother.

_Azyungal._

"Kili?" he whispered, moving slowly toward the frightened dwarf.

"F-Fili?" he whispered back.

"It's me," he said softly, reaching forward to touch his face, gently tugging on his braided moustache, something Kili tended to do when he was anxious. Briefly, Kili reached his hands up to touch his, then he reached across to touch the stubble on his face.

"That…that's my face," he murmured, not comprehending.

"What in Durin's name is going on here?" Thorin asked as he approached them. Slowly, the two brothers turned to look at him.

"Uncle…" Fili mumbled helplessly. "Help."

XxX

"All right, let me see if I have this correctly," Gandalf started as he paced before the two dwarves. "When you woke up this morning, you had somehow…switched bodies?"

"That's about what happened, yes," Fili said, scratching the back of his head, still unused to the softer texture of the hair beneath his fingers.

"And what had you been doing before falling asleep last night?" Beorn asked, smirking as he watched the proceedings. He was clearly enjoying watching the two of them squirm. They were very open and cavalier about their sex life with the other dwarves and the hobbit, but the wizard and the skin changer were another matter.

"Well…if my brother's state of undress is anything to go by…I should think that would be quite plain," the older brother said. Kili hadn't even bothered with clothes before scrambling out into the hall. Currently, the only thing protecting his modesty was an oversized dishcloth.

"Getting into things hot and heavy then," the skin changer said, still smirking. "This is a simple matter then."

"Is it indeed?" Gandalf asked, raising an eyebrow as he glanced at their host.

"Of course," the giant said, offering the wizard a look that said he was surprised he hadn't thought of it. "It's sex magic."

Both eyebrows rose this time. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes. My land is still wild enough such magic would hold here."

"Sex…magic?" Kili repeated, joining in on the eyebrow raising.

"It's a very old type of power…though I confess I haven't often seen it outside of the elves."

" _Elf_ magic?" Thorin asked, the disgust in his voice quite plain. "What…exactly…is it?"

"Put simply, it's an ancient form of power raised when two people…well, I think the title rather explains itself, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes…and…?" Thorin pressed, tone already sour.

"It's only going to happen if there is a deep love between the two individuals. This kind of magic is only going to be raised if they are bound in soul. There's no telling what form the magic might take. With something like this, it could have been something as simple as the two of them wishing to be closer to each other in the moment of the raising. Was there anything of that nature going on?" Gandalf asked them.

"There…might have been. I can't really remember the specifics," Fili admitted.

"And how exactly would my sister-sons manage to raise magic of any kind?"

"Of that, I'm not sure. It could be one of the elves in Rivendell unintentionally left a trace of it on them, not realizing the connection between them."

"How long is this going to last?" Kili pressed, looking slightly worried.

"It will last as long as it will last is really all the answer I have for you. The magic will spend itself in due course. In the meantime, all you can do is make the most of the situation…get used to each other again. After all, you'll be spending even more time together than you thought possible."

Shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders, Fili turned to look at his brother, still slightly shocked to see himself standing there. Kili looked…worried.

"Hey," he started, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to be all right?"

Kili stewed in his misery a little while longer before slapping on a very flimsy smile that Fili imagined might have fooled him if he'd had his own face, but that looked wrong on _his_ face. "Yes, absolutely. This'll be fun."

Fili was going to say more, but was quickly interrupted by Thorin.

"All right, Fili, Kili…I mean…Kili…Fili…" he tried to get them straight for several minutes before just throwing his hands up in the air, growling in exasperation. "For the love of Mahal, put some clothes on!"

XxX

Kili let out a scream of frustration as he threw his bow to the ground.

"No wonder the rest of you can't shoot a bow! Your arms are all wrong!" he complained loudly to his brother. The two had received permission to do a little training to make sure they'd be able to defend themselves properly should this body issue be a long-term deal. It had been…interesting…thus far.

"Well, I love you, too, baby brother. I fail to see how the shape of my body is my fault."

Whirling to face his lover, Kili smacked his face with Fili's facial braids for perhaps the twentieth time that afternoon. Again, he screamed in frustration.

"In Mahal's name, Fili, how do you manage these damn things?!"

Fili smirked at his brother. "Years of practice, kha'I-ith."

Driven even more to anger by the casual way his _beloved_ brother took his frustration, he lunged forward and seized one of his own daggers from the belt around Fili's waist, quickly raising the lethal edge to one of the braids.

"I will _cut these off!_ I'll do it!"

"Don't you dare!" Fili snarled, his expression immediately going feral. "If you touch my moustache, I'll cut off _your_ hair."

"Fine! You'd be the only one losing anything. I only wear it like that because _you_ like it!"

"If you think-" Fili tried to continue the tirade, but was stopped in his tracks by a terrible pain gripping his gut. Unable to stop himself from crying out in agony, he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.

Immediately, Kili was beside him, one hand on his lower back and the other on his belly. "Fili, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Ki…it…it hurts…my stomach…" he groaned.

"Shh, sh, sh, sh," Kili soothed him, gently rubbing his belly. "You just got too worked up. You need to calm down. Breathe with me," he ordered, continuing the rubbing motions as he set up a rhythm for his brother to match. When they were finally breathing together and the pain was slowly subsiding, they lay down together on the grass, with Kili just holding Fili and Fili still trembling with the aftershocks of the sudden attack. When he finally felt like he had a hold on himself again, he slowly turned in Kili's arms, unused to being held like this by his brother. Normally, _he_ was the one doing the holding.

"Kili…what _was_ that?"

"Oh, you know…cycles, cramps…that happens sometimes."

"Really? I didn't think you were going to be fertile for another few months," Fili said softly, cuddling even closer into his brother's embrace.

"I didn't either, but the cycle can get off sometimes," Kili answered, continuing to stroke his belly.

"Didn't…know it was this painful," he said. "You make it look easy."

"Well, when you live with it…" he said, trying to sound casual. Kili was one of a handful of dwarves who had been born with a sort of dual anatomy. Depending on who he was with, he could either bear or father children. His cycles weren't exactly like those of a woman, but some four or so times a year, his body was fertile and receptive to seed. It was at those times they had to be careful and make sure Kili took the proper herbs to prevent conception. He had had a pregnancy scare several years ago with the dwarf he'd been with before Fili, and it had been that event that had finally broken the dam and driven them together. Kili had been careful ever since. He'd always said he wasn't ready for children.

For several minutes, the pair just lay in silence, cuddling together. Kili was the one to finally break the silence when he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I think it's gone," he said, his voice still a little shaky.

"Good. This was a mild one. Hopefully, we'll switch back before you have to experience anything worse."

" _That_ was mild?" Fili asked in mild horror, reaching his hands up to tug lightly on the facial braids. "And women do this every month? Why do we not send _them_ into battle?"

"I couldn't guess. A woman could certainly endure it. Again, I hope we can get sorted out before too long. There'll be blood in the next few days."

"Lovely."

"We'll be proactive tonight…in case they come back…ask if Oin has something we might use as a hot water bottle. That's what works best for me."

"That'd be nice," Fili said as he slowly sat up, pulling Kili with him. "You know, I think we're going about this training business all wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…you're in my body and I'm in yours."

"Really? I'd completely missed the fact that I was holding _myself,_ " Kili said, grinning wryly.

"Shove it, you nasty little goblin," he said, pushing his brother away as he pulled himself to his feet. "I mean…we need to deal with this from a different point of view. Your body is different from mine, as we've clearly just proven. Maybe you shouldn't be trying to work with your bow…but my twins instead," he explained, going to retrieve his twin blades from the sidelines of the little range they'd rigged up. Kili eyed the blades nervously as Fili moved back toward him.

"I don't know. You _know_ I'm no good with the swords."

"Maybe _you're_ not…but _I_ am. The use of these blades is ingrained in each of my muscles. The body remembers…even if the mind doesn't understand. You need to not think about it so much," he said, offering Kili his hand. Kili stared at him oddly for several moments before finally taking the offered hand and joining his brother on his feet. Then Fili gave him the two blades, leaving him to stare at them for several minutes.

"So what am I supposed to do?" the younger asked, giving the bladed weapons several careless swings.

"Don't treat them like toys for a start," Fili said, rolling his eyes. "Assume the stance. Close your eyes," he instructed.

"Okay," Kili said, doing as he was bid, even though he clearly wasn't taking things seriously yet. "What do I do next?"

"Pretend we're back in Goblin Town. Remember how it felt to be in the thick of the fighting. Remember how they sounded, how hideous they were, how bad they smelled as they came rushing at us. They're going to _hurt_ us, Kili. What are you going to do about it?"

Kili didn't even have to think about it. Immediately, his body was moving, blades moving in perfect unison with each other, singing as they sliced through the air. He could remember the fear he'd felt as they'd raced through the tunnels. His brother was in danger. He had to protect him! Their family…their-

The younger prince woke from the trance not too long after to see his lover smiling at him.

"See? I knew you could do it."

"All right, fine. You made a good call. Now can _you_ do the same thing?" he challenged, going to fetch his bow from where he'd thrown it, along with his quiver. Then he helped Fili to sling the quiver over his shoulder before handing him the bow. Fili didn't notice it, but Kili's hands hovered near his belly for a little longer than was strictly necessary.

Fili drew a deep breath as he aimed the arrow, his sights on the small target they'd set up. As with Kili, all he needed to do was remember the fear, the heat of battle…and back even earlier…to when that loathsome Great Goblin had been threatening to torture Kili.

" _Start with the youngest!"_

_**NOO!** _

Instantly, the target became the foul creature's head.

_You will not harm Kili._

Without even thinking about it, he let the arrow fly, straight and true, effortlessly striking the center of the target…and so caught up was he in the terror of his love being hurt, he let three more arrows hit it, as well.

"Calm down, calm down," Kili said with a small laugh, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You have to conserve the arrows or they're not going to last."

Slowly waking from the horrible memory, Fili turned to look at his brother, his free hand moving up to touch the hand on his shoulder. "I guess we're going to be all right then," he said, reaching the hand up to touch his own blond braids.

"I think you're right," Kili said, reaching up his own fingers to tangle in his soft brown hair. Almost simultaneously, Fili dropped the bow and Kili pulled him into his arms, pressing his lips gently up against his.

For several heated, silent moments, their lips remained pressed together while their hands hesitantly ventured to explore a body that both was and was not familiar.

"Nephews!" Thorin's voice suddenly interrupted them. They both looked up to see the king in exile striding toward them…and when he saw them, he stopped short.

"Ah…you two…time to come in. Supper's ready," he said before turning about and heading back the way he'd come.

The two brothers glanced at each other briefly before smiling.

"I'm not going to lie. It _was_ a little strange to be kissing my own lips," Kili admitted.

"We'll just have to get used to it, then. I'm simply not going to forego my right to kiss my own lover."

"Perhaps tonight, then?" Kili suggested, his expression going sultry. "A little more…experimentation."

"Absolutely," Fili said right away. The pair nearly forgot to retrieve their new weapons before heading back to the hall.

XxX

"Oh…ah…hngh…Fi…right there!" Kili panted, grinding his hips back against his brother's. Fili groaned at the feel of their bodies together, his brother moving back against his already hard cock while he had his arms wrapped around the younger, a single hand down his trousers working furiously.

Unfortunately, Fili constantly found himself going back to the thought of what a strange sight they must make…Kili thrusting against his older brother's body and holding him just on the verge of climax. He also had no illusions that the others weren't listening in, so he imagined they must have sounded strange, too…Kili, the one who was usually whimpering and begging to be taken harder now dominating, murmuring dirty things in his lover's ear while the partner who appeared to be Fili pleaded for more.

"Mm…do you want me to fuck you…big brother?" Fili teased, slipping his hand out of his sibling's trousers, leaving him panting and gasping.

"Yes…Fi…please…Nadadith," he panted, leaving Fili uncertain whether it aroused or disturbed him to hear his own voice sound like that. It was still strange to see his own body pressed up against the wall, writhing in helpless pleasure.

Reaching into a hidden pocket in the coat his brother was wearing, he began to slather his exposed cock with the oil he kept there, leaning sinuously against Kili as he slicked them both.

"Yeah…this is still weird…must say, though…I _love_ how flexible your body is. You should use it like this more often," he hissed in Kili's ear as he gently thrust his fingers into him.

"You want me…to _fuck_ you…Azyungal?" Kili asked, mewling in pleasure as he was penetrated.

"Maybe I do," he whispered as he pressed the leaking head of his cock against the entrance to his own body. Mahal in heaven, he was about to have sex with him _self_. When had the world gotten so turned around?

"Oh… _hng_ …I think…you'd like it. _Oh, Mahal!_ Mahal, that feels so good!" he cried out as Fili plunged inside of him. "So good…so good… _ooh_ …"

"Guess I'm…finally…properly looking down at you…when I take you," he growled in Kili's ear before taking it in his mouth, very much enjoying the new vantage point he had over his normally taller little brother.

"Fuck you," Kili growled back, laughing as he ground back against him.

"Mm…literally," Fili groaned, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at his body. He was enjoying himself, certainly, he _always_ enjoyed making Kili come undone…but that didn't mean this whole situation wasn't the strangest thing he'd ever experienced in his life.

"Oh…Fi…Fili…harder…just…a little bit… _harder!_ " Kili keened, head falling back against his brother's shoulder.

"As you wish…my prince," Fili hissed, pinning Kili's unfamiliar hands to the wall as he thrust just that little bit harder. Kili came with a scream, his seed spattering deliciously against the wall. It took Fili several more minutes to come, and even then, it wasn't without a little help from Kili.

"Here…it's…you know how you squeeze my cock to finish me?" he said, body slumped weakly between Fili and the wall. Then he squeezed his muscles, tightening around the abused cock inside of him. Immediately, Fili was coming, crying out as he filled the blond beneath him with his seed. He hardly had the strength to pull himself out of Kili, barely managing to keep himself from collapsing against his brother before Kili could turn himself around, the two of them falling breathlessly into each other's arms. For several minutes they just held each other, kissing with their eyes closed. Then, quite suddenly, Fili found himself flipped down onto his brother's bed roll.

"What…what are-"

"We aren't finished yet," Kili said, leaning down close to him and kissing his neck rather fiercely.

"Maybe _I_ can only come once, but that body _you're_ in now is a different story."

"Oh," Fili mumbled, feeling slightly shocked as Kili began to pull his trousers off. He'd been so anxious to experiment, he'd nearly forgotten that his brother had a completely different set to play with.

"I'm going to show you how to handle me the _right_ way," Kili said as he snaked a hand between his legs and slipped his fingers into the moisture concealed behind his male anatomy.

Fili couldn't help squirming in pleasure as Kili worked at him, fingers massaging every inch of velvety skin until he reached the top of the opening. There he buried his fingertips in a hot, moist nub of flesh, causing Fili to cry out as he threw his head back. He had played with it a few times himself, but he'd never realized it was _this_ sensitive.

"Oh…oh, Mahal…ha…Ki… _Kili!_ " he half screamed as another orgasm seized him, deeper, longer, verging on violent. When the climax had finally finished with him, he found himself cradled in his brother's arms.

"Didn't…know…you could come like that," he panted quietly, kissing his chin. Kili grinned warmly at him.

"Yes. You need to use your fingers to do it. You've never quite managed it with your cock. Besides, I usually prefer up the rear anyway…though this would be nice from time to time."

"As you command," Fili said, snuggling up a little closer against his brother, somewhat enjoying the new position. After a while, though, he looked up at Kili again. "Kili…do you think…you could braid my hair?"

Slowly, Kili sat up, looking curiously at him. "I could…but why?"

"I miss it," he said quietly, squirming briefly before sitting up.

"But it's only been two days," Kili said, laughing quietly as he began to run his fingers through Fili's hair.

"I know…but I still miss it. I miss you braiding my hair," he said, settling with his back to Kili to let him work.

The two sat in comfortable silence while Kili worked. It felt almost strange to the younger heir to be working with his own hair, but he continued to twine the softer strands together just the same, finishing each braid with a tender kiss to the end.

"Finished," Kili whispered in his brother's ear after securing the last braid. Fili leaned back against Kili, humming softly as his little brother held him. He felt drained after the intensity of their coupling, but at the same time, he didn't really feel sleepy…and as they cuddled together, only half awake, Fili began to think…about the fact that Kili had been _worried_ when they'd first switched…and had been treating him like glass, now that he thought about it…and that pain he'd felt out in the fields. Was…was Kili sick?

No. Surely not. Walking around in his body the past few days, he would have noticed something more. Besides, he'd said that pain was normal…part of his cycles…and yet…Kili had also panicked when he'd first gone down…and now Kili was holding him like this, stroking his belly…

Most important of all, he realized, was that Kili had been fertile back in Rivendell, not even two months ago. Even if the cycle was off, there was no way it could be _this_ off…not unless something was wrong.

Kili was hiding something from him.

Slowly, Fili pulled away from his brother, shifting until he sat facing him.

"Fili?"

"Kili…what's wrong?"

Briefly, Kili's eyes widened, and it was this reaction more than anything else that told him he was right.

"What…what do you mean?"

"Don't play the fool with me, Nadadith. You're keeping something from me. I can feel it. I can literally _feel it_. Something's wrong with you. Tell me what it is."

It looked wrong, that expression of sadness and guilt that normally darkened Kili's face…it just looked _wrong_ on _his_ face. Sighing heavily, Kili's gaze fell to the bedroll.

"Ki?"

"I wasn't…ready for you to know."

"What is it? What's wrong?" he pleaded with him.

"I've been…having those pains ever since we escaped from Goblin Town. I'm afraid…I might lose it."

"Lose…lose what?"

Finally looking up at him again, Kili took his hands in his. "Fili…sannadad…I'm with child."

For several minutes, Fili was silent…utterly dumbstruck. He didn't know what he'd been expecting to hear, but it certainly hadn't been _that._

"Please say something," Kili said after it seemed that the silence had stretched forever. Fili's hands slowly fell to his belly.

"Are…are you sure?"

Kili nodded. "Yes. I…I think it happened…that first night in Rivendell. I felt the cycle stop the morning after. I'd asked Mother what it felt like…before…and this is it."

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you talk to Oin?" Fili pressed him.

"I was afraid…of what you might say. Aside from…well…the whole heir of Durin thing…I didn't know if you even _wanted_ children. I didn't know what I would do…if you didn't want me anymore."

At this, Fili gently pulled Kili's hands to rest against his heart. "Let's have one thing perfectly clear right now. I will _never_ not want you. I don't care about heirs. I would want you even if you couldn't bear children. I'm going to marry you the moment the mountain is ours again…if…if you'll have me, I mean," he finished, blushing lightly as he kissed both his brother's hands…his _own_ hands.

"Of…of course," Kili stuttered, fumbling briefly with the words before pulling Fili's hands against his heart and returning the kiss his brother had just given. "But…what about the baby? You're not…bothered…by this?"

"Are you joking? Of _course_ I'm not bothered. I've wanted you to bear my children ever since I was old enough to want you. I just…you always said you weren't ready…so I never said anything…especially after what happened with Gefion. So…what about you? It doesn't bother _you?_ You _want_ this?"

Kili smiled faintly, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "When I thought I might be pregnant with Gefion's child…I was frightened. I was legitimately afraid. He kept talking about doing the right thing and taking care of me and the baby…and I know that's supposed to be the honorable thing to do, but he spoke of it like it was a duty…like _I_ was a duty…not something he wanted. I didn't want it, either. I felt like I was being robbed of my freedom…like I didn't have any choice but to marry him and bear his children. But you…even though you didn't like Gefion, you said you would help raise his son if he didn't step up. That was when I knew I _wanted_ to have your children…that you wouldn't be a duty to me…that I wanted to share both joy _and_ sorrow with you…that I _loved_ you. Only…I didn't know if my love was returned at the same level…so I kept saying I wasn't ready…because I didn't know how _you_ felt. I remembered how sad and angry and afraid I felt when it was happening and I didn't want to force those feelings on you…if you didn't want to raise a family with me," he explained, his voice slowly falling to a whisper as the tears finally began to stream from his eyes. Fili smiled weakly as he pulled him into his arms.

"That's _all_ I want, you idiot…even if it takes us a long time to switch back and it ends up being me having the baby instead of you."

Kili laughed through his tears as he looked up at his brother, the soft smile he knew so well a little out of place on his own face, but welcome just the same. "You know…I think that might be why we switched…when we raised that magic…because I didn't know how to talk to you about this."

Fili felt his face twist into an odd sort of half smile at this. "Well…surprise. Couldn't be any more direct than this."

"Do you think…maybe we might be able to switch back now?" Kili wondered as they lay down on their bedrolls, curling up together.

"I couldn't guess. I suppose we'll just have to wait and see," he said as he cradled his lover close, finally starting to feel like himself for the first time since the switch had happened. "But we _are_ going to talk to Oin in the morning, one way or another…get you properly examined."

"You mean _you,_ don't you…Nadadith," Kili teased quietly, kissing his chest.

"Shove it, you nasty orc," Fili ribbed back, kissing the top of his head. "I'm still taller than you."

"Mmhm…for now," Kili said in a singsong voice as he began to drift off. They continued to trade little digs back and forth until they fell asleep, which didn't take long at all.

XxX

The first thing Fili became aware of upon waking the next morning was his brother's arms wrapped tightly around him. That was funny. Had they switched positions in the night? When he looked up to Kili's sleeping face, it didn't seem strange at all…but that was when he realized what was different.

It was _actually_ Kili's face he was looking at…all the familiar curves and angles, all the soft hollows and round planes…the face he loved…the face it was his heaven to wake up beside every morning. Laughing, he leaned up to kiss his brother's eyes.

"Kili! Kili! Wake up! It's over! We're back to normal!" he cried out, shaking his baby brother until Kili woke with a groan. For a moment, nothing seemed to sink in, but then Kili blinked several times and realized what he was looking at.

"Mahal praise!" the younger dwarf cried out as he pulled his brother to him, kissing his mouth and both cheeks.

The kissing deepened after that and they may well have gotten to fucking right then and there had Thorin, Dwalin, and Bilbo not entered their little alcove.

"What's all the ruckus in here now, ye pair of weasels? Some of us were tryin' to get some shut eye," Dwalin said indignantly.

"Uncle! Uncle, the spell's broken!" Kili shouted, laughing as he and Fili rolled off their bedrolls, play wrestling.

For several minutes, Thorin glanced between the two of them before shrugging in resignation. He was not quite feeling up to the task of sorting them out all over again. One mix up had been traumatic enough.

"Well, whoever you are, good for you. If you absolutely _must_ have celebratory sex, please do so outside. Breakfast will be out soon and I would much rather eat without the unavoidable mental image of my two 'proud and noble' heirs shagging each other," he growled before striding away.

"We may just take you up on that, Uncle," Fili chuckled, coming to a stop with his brother pinned beneath him. With a tiny look of worry he laid a gentle hand against Kili's belly, asking with his eyes if he was all right.

Kili nodded as he smiled up at him, dark eyes twinkling with mirth. There was much to discuss with their uncle and the company…much to figure out…but that was all far and away from them right now. In this moment, they were together and there was nothing standing between their hearts. There would be time to sort everything out later. Right now they were happy.


End file.
